U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,097 to Malmstrom discloses a seal for use between two chambers in which two different pressures prevail and which is separated by a wall through which a shaft passes. The seal comprises a body of rubber which is stretched round a shaft thereby fixing in the right position an integral and annular lip which presses axially along an annular sealing surface against the side of the wall where the prevailing pressure is highest by means of the inherent tension of the lip and due to the influence of the ambient pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,272 to Townsend discloses a face seal for food processing equipment. The seal comprises a sealing element having a ring like metal backing member including an L-shaped cross section and a resilient seal attached to the backing member. The L-shaped cross section is defined by a first flange element engaging the bottom wall and a second flange element extending along the inner side wall and terminating in an outer edge spaced radially inwardly from the inner wall of the lip element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,315 to Kronenberg discloses a shall seal made of a resiliently deformable elastomeric material. The seal comprises a seal body of annular form having an annular front face, an annular rear face, and an annular inner face. A sealing flange extends outwardly and forwardly from the front base of the seal body adjacent the inner face thereof. To reduce the tendency of the inner face seal body to move in an axial direction, the inner face of the seal body includes an annular concavely which operatively provides a suction cup effect more firmly to secure the seal body to the shaft.
The above described non-related seals fail to address the issues of unwanted axial slip between a universal joint and a transmission output component. More specifically in certain circumstances, a small amount of axial play or slip exists in the connection of a constant velocity joint and a transfer case output member in certain four wheel drive applications. This axial play may present problems during certain conditions. Over time as continual application of the braking system in the vehicle occurs, continual point contact may occur in the axial direction between the constant velocity joint and transfer case output components. This intermittent point contact may, over time, create unnecessary wear on the constant velocity joint outer race and transfer case output component interface.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a predetermined axial load or force between the constant velocity joint and the transfer case output component which forces the two components apart, eliminating axial motion. This axial load or force also provides a preload on the circuit connection on the stem of the constant velocity joint for better retention of the constant velocity joint within the transfer case output component. The constant velocity joint seal of the present invention solves the problems of the non-related prior art by providing the following characteristics.